Caged
by My fanfiction world
Summary: Suddenly, he realized why didn t like Eren. Since he saved her, Rivaille had created a world in just for the two of them, a safe place where they could escape reality and the word freedom has a different meaning. And now, he appeared out of nowhere, trying to conquer his greatest treasure. Her. Rivamika. Rated T because language, violence and mention of slight sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Caged.

Part 1. Memories.

This was the fifth time Eren left behind the alley in which he must had entered about an hour ago. The narrow street leaded to a stone wall that was marked with the symbol of two crossed wings.

His mind was a completely mess as he turned (again) to the left in the corner that was lighted up by a flickering street lamp. He knew the direction was right, the damn symbol was clearest than before each time he saw it, people in the surroundings were starting to see him with distrust and yet he couldn't decide.

Even though the night offers him the protection his plans needed, he knew he had already lost valuable time, in fact each minute he passed outside lurking put in danger the mission.

He just enlisted in the military, yet he was not using his green uniform, he was in a baggy outfit, with dirt in his face and some scars that actually belonged to him. His hair was messy and, well, intimidation was not so hard since his frowned elbow, (thanks to his lack of decision) made a great job to keep people on his way.

As he approaches again to the, now damned symbol, he took out a small paper in which clear letters were written.  
"I must be crazy..."he said, whispered actually, to himself as he entered the alley.

Clenching his fists he stopped outside the wall.  
Slowly he started to climb, taking care where he places his hands and feet. He felt his hands freeze as he approached to the top of the wall, his heartbeat was fast and his breathe was out of control.

When he reached the wall, he saw a barrier formed by three men in the entrance of the alley. None of them did anything so he decided to just keep on going.

On the top of the wall he didn't noticed, but when he landed on the ground he immediately regretted not bringing a flashlight with him, the darkness covered everything. Not a sign to be seen, not a path to follow.

He was completely immersed in the dark.

Then he realized how defenseless he was, he could be alone, or surrounded by a lot of persons ready to kill him, or being aimed by long distance weapons.  
But he didn't know it and the simple thought of it was terrifying.

He didn't had a weapon but even so he took a step forward, not so sure of himself of course.

First step, nothing.  
Second step, nothing yet.  
It was on the third step when a sudden punch in the face made him stumbled back.

It was hard to stand up again since he couldn't see anything, not even his own hands.  
But recovering fast, Eren was on guard, ready to receive the next punch, when a kick in the back of his legs made him fall abruptly to the ground.

He couldn't even wonder how many of them were attacking him when he felt a strong pressure on his chest and a metallic, and sharpened, object against his throat.

Taking advantage on his free hand, he sends it right to where, he supposed, was the face.

It made an efficient contact making his attacker release the hold of the knife.  
Eren stood up quickly sending the other person to the floor.

As he tried to recover himself from the punch, another one came right to his stomach, almost making him faint by the sudden miss of air in his lungs yet staying on feet.

Erwin's voice, his commander, sounded through his mind. "Don't try to beat them, you won't. Just show them how strong you are, make it last, if you can strike some hit, better. But don't try to finish them; if they think you're a threat, they'll kill you. Probably they'll knock you out, if you wake up in the middle of the street, covered with blood, mission is over, return home and try to forget. But if you wake up in a room, the next phase of the mission starts. Let us now in which situation you wake up, got it?"

"Make it last" he thought to himself. Oh well, he was not the giving up type anyway.

He sends his left fist through the air hoping to damage something, but suddenly a hand holds his wrist pulling him into its direction.

Prepared for that, Eren rolled on his feet to the opposite side and connected his elbow with the other person chest.

It made an efficient effect as the other person release the hold on his wrist, but suddenly strong arms wrapped under his own, paralyzing him.

As he tried to release himself by shaking his body in a hysterical way, the grip just get even tight.

"Finish him" It was a male's voice.

A small "hum" was heard and with a set of knocking punches on the face, stomach and legs, Eren blacked out.

-

"Sir please," he was almost shouting as he tried to keep the rhythm of his walking superior ", I know I can bring her back."

"No is no, Cadet. Now return to your duties." Erwin's voice was cold and firm, same as his blue eyes.

"Please, sir! I know her, she is not that way." They were now in front of his closed office door.

Erwin opened the door and him a sign to enter. Eren walked into the simple but clean room, waiting for his commander standing straight in front of the desk.

Erwin closed the door, and walked to his desk taking in the way a black folder branded by the military logo. He lay down in his seat, indicating Eren to do the same.

"Take a seat."

Eren obeyed and sat down in one of the two black chairs in front of him.

Erwin extended the folder to Eren and let it fall in the desk.

"What is that?" Eren asked.

"Open it," he commands "Inside is the track record of Mikasa Ackerman."

Eren flinched under the pronunciation of the name he knew so well. Slowly he opened the folder immediately showing a paper with a lot of handwritten information and a picture of his childhood friend when she was younger.

Eren lift his head in confusion only to find Erwin's one.

"Keep on reading." He said in a calm voice.

He returned to see the papers in front of him. In his hands there were two types of different papers, white ones and yellow ones.

He discovered that the white ones contained the general information of Mikasa, along with some of the most relevant last records.

She had being kidnapped and she was an orphan, something he already knew. Her parents were murdered in front of her, and her house was abandon when the police arrived.

In the records, Eren's name appeared too, it wasn't a surprise since he was the one that had saved her.

A copy of Eren's track record was inserted there too because he killed two of her three kidnappers and Mikasa took down the other one.

The "crime" was justified since it was on self-defense.

After that, Mikasa lived with Eren's family for a year until his mother died and his father disappeared.

Both of them were sent to the same orphan house, they stayed there until Eren's remaining family took him under their protection and he leaved the orphan house.

But Mikasa stood in there alone until, after a year, she escaped.

The next paper he took was a yellow one, there was written the criminal life of Mikasa Ackerman.  
There was another picture wrapped on the top of the old paper sheet. This one showed the young woman Mikasa had turned into.  
She was not facing the camera since the photo was taken from a blind spot but, even so, the image captures the moment in which she was walking in the streets.

Eren could feel the imposition she spreads even though her figure was frozen in time and printed on a paper.

A simple black shirt and rousted jeans was the only thing she was using when they took the photo.  
Her face wasn't clear because of the light and he could only saw her legs until the knees, the rest of them didn't appear in the photo.

Her facial features were almost exactly to the previous pictures except that now they were more sophisticated, elegant.

He hadn't see her in seven years, and yet she hadn't change that much, the only thing that was different was her black hair. He remembered it straight black from start to end, and short. Now it was larger and it was white at the bottom.

He kept on reading the next papers, getting surprised because of the new details he found about her.

The letters that told the story of the black haired girl began with the characteristic formality the army used to use, but as he kept on reading he found himself reading them again and again, carefully passing each word as if they told him a terror story.

Even though the information was not precise since the police ever founded out veridical font of it, the things that were told about her sent shivers through his spine.

Her first kill had been at her nine years old, with her kidnappers.

But the second one came when she was thirteen, and then, as she got older, the number of kills increased as well.

She was involved in a lot of crimes, going from robbery to murder. She acts by herself in some and in a group in others.

Not just that, Mikasa had escaped form the correctional Institution while she was being transplanted to the state jail by murdering around 22 persons.

She had killed 22 persons. By her own.

He dropped the papers on the desk again. His hands were covered with cold sweat and his mouth was dry.

Who was this person? How did the sweet and shy girl he had known became in this?

Reading his thoughts (and also his face), Erwin spoke. "That is Mikasa Ackerman, a serial murder, thug and part of the organized crime. Nothing more." Erwin voice sounded harsh.

"Sir..." Eren founded hard to speak since the air that passed by his throat was raspy.

"You can keep the records if you want, maybe they can help you to remember why you enlisted here, Cadet." His commander words didn't show any sign of sympathy even if they were supposed to be ironical.

"Sir, you can say without doubt who are we dealing with?" Eren's voice was firm now.

Erwin changed his position in his seat. He took his right hand to his chin and stared at Eren with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Tell me Eren, who do you think the real enemy is?"

Eren's eyes widened in surprise, a confuse expression covered his face. "Excuse me, Sir?"

Erwin returned to his usual position on the chair. "Sorry, that was a weird thing to ask, you can leave now."

Eren stood up from his seat and after saluting his commander, he leaved his office.

Later that night, Eren returned to talk to Erwin Smith once more, this time, with a plan that Armin Arlert, an old friend of him, had made in order to convince to bring Mikasa Ackerman out of the delinquency and convincing her of joining the army.

"So, you think this is going to benefice us?" Erwin's voice broke the thick silence in the room after a long time.

"Absolutely, Sir." Eren answered.

Erwin stared at him so long that Eren started to wonder if his commander was feeling right.

When he was about to talk, Erwin turned his back and his voice sounded through the air.

"Then, Cadet Jaeger, this is going to be your first mission."

Eren's eyes bright up with emotion and, as he smiled, he stood up and saluted his superior.  
"Sir, you won't regret it."

"Made sure about that, Cadet," Erwin opened a drawer in his desk and took out another folder; just like the one he gave Eren in the afternoon. "However, there is something more you need to know."

"Sir?" Eren asked with surprise in his voice.

"Here," Erwin show him another photograph, this time, the piece of paper showed a man.

Eren took it and looked at it better. The man, who was not staring at the camera, had a strange appearance.

He was not as young as Eren was, but he was not old. He seemed mature, experience showed up in his whole being.  
He couldn't see his face because it was not clear, the darkness that surrounded him, make almost impossible, even though he could see the fierceness on his expressions.

"Who is him?" Eren asked lowly, not understanding at all why his photograph was relevant.

"He is another member of the Wings of Freedom, a famous thug between the underground market, serial killer, with the biggest of the murder records, known as "Humanity's Strongest Warrior" and although is exaggerated, he alone is worth to one of our entire squads," Erwin paused his speech to see Eren directly in the eyes, then he finished. "Also, between the gang they know him as Mikasa Ackerman partner, Rivaille."

As Erwin finished talking Eren found hard to focus. His mind was confused and his thoughts were not clear.

"He is Mikasa's partner?" he practically whispered as the words let his throat.

"We don't know the bound that kept them together, but you understand it, don't you?" Erwin asked.

"In order to take Ackerman out of there you'll have to..."

"I have to kill him." Eren finished the sentence, and clenching his fist he shot a decided gaze to his commander. "I'll do it."

"Well then, will talk about details then..."

The young man voice started to disappear as Eren was taking conscious again.

He wakes up in an elegant and dark room. He could only saw the corners of the room thanks to small light that were place there.

He made it; he was inside of the Wings of freedom.

And he doesn't know how to react. He was kind of proud of himself for making it this far, but as he watched the room surrounding him, he wondered what type of people he was about to face, and even important how the fuck he was going to kill Rivaille that now has turned into his opponent if he wanted to save Mikasa from this place.


	2. Chapter 2 Conscious

A/N: Soooo…

Finally, after I don´t know how many months, I finally have the second chapter. Man, that was hard but I get it.

Oh, and the name of the song I describe is _**A**__**rwen´s Vigil, from The Piano Guys.**_ Check it out. :)  


Finally, enjoy.

* * *

**Conscious.**

Back in the headquarters, the moon shine bright in the middle of the sky, but even though the sun fell many hours ago, the temperature inside the room was suffocating everybody to the point in which some decided to sleep without blankets and with open windows.

Unfortunately, for a certain green eyed aspirant the room in which he was locked had no windows to be open or any kind of ventilation.

Eren felt how his clothes started to impregnate with his own sweat, the air was hot and the walls of the room seemed to get closer each time he open his eyes.

A terrible headache hunted his mind, restraining him from thinking properly and planning his next step.

He palmed his pocket just to feel the small yet practice cell phone he own.

Erwin told him to communicate every single discovery he made as soon as he could, but it didn´t seemed like the right moment for that.

The room was not big enough for somebody to hide, but he felt like if wasn´t alone in there. And he was right.

Through a hidden camera, all his movements were being recorded and transmitted to another room in which a young brown haired woman was observing every single move he made.

Hange Zoe, the leader of the organization has the privilege (more like obligation) to supervise the new aspirants before anybody else.

Since she became the official leader of her own group, it has grown a lot. Trespassing all the limits that the people imposed to the point of becoming the unofficial, less to say legal, but most important institution of the city.

And with that, more responsibilities came, and checking the new aspirants was one of them.

Everything was held to a specific order, like changing the symbol in the main wall indicating that new aspirants were welcome, making them go through some proofs and finally giving her denying or admission.

It would be much easier to assign someone to the task, but she likes to do it, even if that meant to wake up at midnight or interrupt her activities at any hour.

Of course, she only dedicate one week of each month to check the new aspirants because otherwise, she wouldn´t be available to fulfill her place as the director.

During all this years she had surely seen a lot of things.

Some impressive some relatively normal, and that´s why seeing Eren so relaxed didn´t cause any kind of impression in her.

But it made her wonder what of person he was.

Was he a massive murder? Or maybe a planner?

However, she was near to discover it.

She pressed red button in one of the panels in front of her.

"Move him now." She commands without taking her eyes away off the screen that showed the boy.

"Yes, sir!"

What happened next is surely an important part of this story but if you want to know it precisely we better focus on Eren, who was, after all, the main character of this event.

Eren was thinking of how much his life has changed since he wake up this morning in his room at the military base, until the precise moment he trespassed the darkness of the alley just to end up here.

Now he was appealing to be part of a group that he had considerate an enemy for so many years.

That moment he realized that a little red light was blinking in the wall.

Eren would always say that an alarm turned on into his head, but we mustn't be so sure about it.

Actually he had just stayed up to stretch his legs and was about to return to the coach.

But the door was opened abruptly.

Due the light emanating from the open door, it was hard to identify the silhouette of the persons who were standing in the door frame, but when he did, his heart nearly stopped.

Their heads were covered with dark and flat helmets that covered their faces too, and their bodies were covered with black. The tallest one was holding a gun and his partner was holding a metallic and large object.

It was until the tallest one stepped into the room that Eren reacted. He tried to step back but the furniture impedes it.

In a quick move the man raised the gun and the next thing that Eren remembered was landing over his left arm.

The pain almost paralyzed him, but somehow he was able to send his hands to cover his head.

In no time, a storm of gunshots took place in the small room; the sound that the metallic object made as it spitted the iron and fiery bullets explode over Eren´s head was like a thunder, and the way the empty skullcaps fall to the ground reminds him to the characteristic and merciless rain that hit the ground during the summer days.

His hands were pressing his ears with such a force that took him some minutes to realize that the gunshots had just stopped, and discovered with relief that none had hit him.

When he opened his eyes that were shut close by instinct, he found his attacker kneeled in front of him.

He seemed more imposing now that he was close to him and with surprise in his eyes; Eren watched how he put the gun in the arm of the couch.

He saw an opportunity to get the gun.

He sends his foot against the man´s chest trying to make him fall backwards. His next move would´ve been take the gun and before the other person approach get the control of the situation.

It would have been such a great plan if only it had worked.

But it failed.

First, because the kick he send was powerful enough only to make his target loose the balance for a few seconds. Blame the distance.

And second, well… maybe he forgot about it or he was convinced that his training in the military would made him able to handle two persons at the same time, however the circumstances, the moment his kick failed Eren found the other person, the one who had been waiting in the entrance, threatening his throat with the large and metallic weapon.

The mask covered perfectly the face, but the black suit only emphasize the curves of the (now clear) womanly body of the person on top of him.

Her knee was pressing his chest and with both of her hands she was holding her weapon, making impossible for Eren to move.

"What should we do?" Her voice sounded muffed through the mask. It was young and calmed.

It could belong to her. So many times he had heard her voice and sounded calm and quietly, but even though he hate to admit it, it had passed so many time without hearing Mikasa´s voice that even if he listen to it now, he probably wouldn´t recognize it.

A conversation between them started a conversation that of course Eren didn´t paid attention to. But in a certain moment of it, the young woman turned her head to watch her partner.

The moment she did, a strand of her hair showed up. It was short, barely visible, but here it was, a beautiful and blonde strand of hair.

Of course, he didn´t expect to find Mikasa in front of him, waving her hand and telling him she was ready to leave, but Eren had that certain hope that we all held when we know that the person we are looking to see the most is going on vacation to the same continent we are. It may seem impossible but even though we all held hope.

That´s why Eren was overwhelmed with the feeling we get when we got home without a single hint of said person.

It was until them both nodded in agreement that Eren return to the reality.

Both of them were now looking at him and started to move carefully to get close to him.

He tried to move, to punch, to escape but the same moment he did that a hit in his stomach paralyzed him and for the second time in the night he lost consciousness because of the lack of air.

—

Eren woke up in a dark room, without any kind of lights, kneeled and with hands tied behind his back.

A breathtaking pain traveled through his left hemisphere. His limbs were numb, his previous headache was stronger now and somehow, his nose was bleeding and somehow the red liquid made its way through his throat and now his mouth was full of the characteristic metallic flavor.

He felt his clothes drenched with his own blood and his face was bruised everywhere, and a little swollen in the area surrounding the eye.

Yet, he was in one piece.

Aching or not, his limbs were in place, his body was still working.

Eren could say that from all the corpses that the Morgue received almost every day, thanks to the scouting legion, the less damaged were still missing some limbs, or had less than twenty gunshots.

They were mercenaries, and yet he was, **almost**, perfectly fine.

Once he left a sigh in relief, he narrowed his eyes through the darkness, trying to identify something but he couldn´t.

Then, a foreign lullaby started to sound.

It was a strange combination of sadness and elegance. A rhythm of thread sounded as it increased the speed of the song, just to fall into what it could be described as a promise and a farewell, both at the same time.

The piano and an unknown instrument of chords (that later was discovered to be a cello) danced together creating moments of tension, elegance, anger and sadness. Each time they met an incredible new sound was created and when the song finally ended the emptiness left in the room quickly became into loneliness and Eren needed to shake his head in order to bring his mind back.

Finally another song started to sound, but Eren barely listen it. His eyes were finally getting used to the dark and slowly e started to realize the things that were surrounding **them.**

I say them, because once Eren turned his gaze away from the furniture and the speaker hanging from the roof, a big lamp hanging above his head turned on, revealing Hange.

She had been watching him all this time.

And even though Eren was teach that this woman was a massive murder to the point in which he repeated it in his dreams, it took some minutes to remember it.

"That´s my favorite song, indeed." She said watching the speaker as if she wait to hear the song again. "You know its name? The song, I mean."

He shook his head after some minutes, she only smiled.

"Neither do I. I forget it so many years ago; the sound is the only thing I have now." She raised a steamy cup that was holding between her hands and took a deep sip.

She was a young woman indeed. She was wearing a messy sweatshirt and her pajama pants. Her face did show matureness (and sleepbags) like Erwnin´s, some marks like him, but instead of the frozen and imperative gaze he had, in her eyes was a different kind of determination. Somehow, something glimmering and dangerous.

"May I ask who are you?" When he talk he felt the soreness of his throat.

"Oh, what a hideous question!" She left the cup in the ground like teasing him. "I´ve heard it so many times. Instead, shall I ask who are you, Eren Jaeger?"

Eren eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh dear, I know everything about you. Your age, height, weight, your family, where you lived in, damn, I even know your blood type." She let out what it could be called a charming laugh.

But then she turned serious as Eren hadn´t seen again. "But I don´t know who you are."

"Is that possible?" He asked rising an eyebrow with incredulity.

"Tell me, Eren. Can you watch the sky at midnight, or the ocean at the morning-"

"I´ve never been at the ocean but-"

"In a poetic way, Eren!" She said funny. "But, tell me. Can you? I bet you can. But can you tell me what kind of secrets do they hide? Can you bet your life in an exact answer?"

"No…"

She stand up from her comfortable chair and started walking around the room.

"Listen, I´ll be honest. I don´t trust you. Not because I don´t want too, but because I can´t. You may ask why. It´s pretty simple. Everything you see in here, and even what you can´t see, belongs to me. Not those who work with me of course, but even the dust is mine. You know why? Because I´ve build all of this it out from nowhere. Nobody helped me."

Hange stayed quiet a long time and then she continued. "That´s why I can´t risk it all accepting and ex-military beyond my people, you understand don´t you?" Now she was in front of him.

Eren freeze when he heard it. Erwin told him that they would investigate him and that´s why they prepared everything so it looked like he was kicked out of the military, but he didn´t expect them to find it so easily.

"Did you think that I was going to accept you with open arms?" She said snapping her fingers. Out of nowhere, someone approached to her and delivered a yellow folder similar to the ones who they had in the main military base.

"I was kicked out-" He began to explain, or at least tried.

Her voice turned cold and her gaze was sharp. "Who are you, Eren?!"

"I´m…" He really wanted to answer, but what could he say? The truth? A lie? They would find out somehow.

"I´m…Just someone who is looking for someone?" He finally said.

Hange´s face didn´t moved, not a bit. "So, you´re looking for someone. I´m sure I´ve heard that before."

"It´s the truth!"

"That person must be really valuable for you then, but, are you sure that is in here? Did you see it? Who told you? Can you rely on him?" Her eyes were penetrating his every question she did. But Armin had prepared him for this moment.

"_**They will search for any hint they may discover" he told him.**_

"Nobody told me, and, no, I didn´t see it" He answered. "I just now she is in here."

"So, is she a girl? That surely is romantic, Eren. But I don´t have time for love. What are you looking for?" She was getting exasperate, he could say.

Eren took his chance, and performing his best starring, he started to shout. "I´m just looking for her, I want to talk to her, she is the only I´d left with! You did the research, don´t you?! Then you know my family is dead, my only friend stayed in the military while I was kicked out!"

He tried to sound real and keep control at the same time, but all the tension, all the nervousness, the anxiety started to showed and like a river they rushed, letting a trembling and tearful Eren.

Hange stared at him for a long time before she finally said.

"Fine. You´ll be part of this."

Eren´s eyes widened in happiness and a smile showed up in his face.

"But" She continued. "Before you can be officially a part of our team, you´ll have to go to another proof, the last one actually."

Sure, he had. Eren knew that this world was managed by money and the only way of proving your worth enough is showing that you are a good inversion to the Wings of Freedom.

It was pretty simple, in one month those who wanted to be part of the organization had to make FAVORS for the organization. Some are rewarded with money and some others with weapons, money, food or if you´re lucky, some people would pay you with a special treatment.

However, those kind of things are helpful for the organization, they may be risky or troublesome in many ways, but the more of favors you made, the more you are worth it.

"I´ll do it!" Eren exclaimed.

"Fine, then. Mike, Nanaba, untie him, please" He felt how someone cut the ropes on his hands and how his arms seemed to scream in pain and relief.

"You already met this two" Hange said passing an arm around their shoulders. "They are the ones who brought you here."

"So they were the ones who hit me in the entrance?" He asked.

"Oh, you can blame it on me, as I said, I can´t trust you. But no, the one who received you are probably slept by now."

Eren finally stood up, facing Hange and the rest of her team.

"Go to the doctor when you´re done here, Kid" Nananba took him by the shoulder and started to head him to the door.

"Oh, Eren!" Hange´s voice sounded though the room. "I forget to tell you, you´ll only have two weeks to prove yourself."

"W-what?! Why?!" He snapped while turning his body to face her.

"Because I don´t trust you, remember?" She said with a smile. "Also, unless you found a team you wont be able to apply for any mission, so if I were you, I would start to socialize."

"But Hange, that´s not-"

"No, is not. But this place is not tied to any kind of morals or rules. If you want to be part of this, you´ll have to get used to that." Hange was now giving her back to him. "Take him out of here."

And with that, Eren was conducted to the inside of the organization.

"What are you expecting from him?" A voice asked.

But Hange, didn´t respond, she only stood in silence.

—

"Don´t be sad, Kid- I mean, Eren." Nanaba said as she place a hand over her shoulder.

"How much time did she give you guys?" Eren asked with a little hope.

They both looked at each other and answer at the same time. "A month."

—

The morning alarm sounded through the halls of the organization, waking up the sleepy recruits and alerting the personal to start preparing everything for the breakfast.

Gradually, the doors started to be open, women and men walking through the alleys with sleepy faces, cheerful laughs and grumpy groans.

"Mikasa! Get up!" Sasha, a young and cheerful woman, was knocking the door of her fellow comrade. "Breakfast is going to be ready soon!"

Hearing a slight groan from inside as response, she only smiled and keeps walking with the flow of people ready to eat.

Inside the room, the darkness was still covering everything. The air was hot and the blankets were made a mess in the floor.

In the bed, a young black haired woman was resting, her face buried in the pillow, her arms tangled under it and her body covered by a large t-shirt and short pants.

She would have kept on sleeping if it wasn´t because of the noise outside and reluctantly but unstoppably she started to open her eyes.

The dreams that were caught between her eyelids started to escape letting the well-known scenery of her room to infiltrate.

Her stormy grey irises traveled around the room trying to make them used to the darkness.

Mikasa rolled her body and face the metallic roof of her room. She felt tired from the fight she had had that same night but forcing her body to react, she stretched her arm trying to find something behind her.

Her hand started to pat the blankets, but she only found the emptiness of her bed.

With a small groan, she stood up.

—

When Mikasa joined the dining room, the breakfast was almost over, so she only took place next to Sasha and grabbed a piece of bread that she had in her plate.

"Hey!"

"That's for waking me up". Mikasa said biting the bread.

Ignoring Sasha´s tearful eyes, she asked. "What time is it?"

"Nine past ten, Mikasa." Jean answered giving her a charming smile that Mikasa barely noticed.

"Where is Rivaille, anyway?" Sasha asked.

"He is not here, otherwise she wouldn´t had sit with us!" Connie laughs while he pointed Sasha with his fork.

"That´s not true." Mikasa let out in a sigh. "And, I don´t know. You guys, have a hint?"

"No idea."

"If you´re his partner and it doesn´t tell you, how are we supposed to know?"

"Oi, Connie! That was mean, apologize with Mikasa!"

"Shut up, Jean!"

By the time Jean and Connie started to fight (again), Mikasa´s mind had traveled too far by now, wondering where he was.

But the exact moment that Jean and Connie started to argue, Eren entered the room.

He had spent one hour in the nursery and it was really worth it. The pain in his body was gone, he could move his arms completely and even thought that shallowness in his eyes didn´t decreased as much as he expected, he could say he was back to normal.

The smell of the food impregnated his nostrils and his stomach started to groan, demanding food.

Fortunately for him, the food was one of the things he could apply for without paying, the cheap food was the basic one, but until Eren gathered some money he wouldn´t be able to pay the luxurious food that the kitchen offered.

He headed to the line making his way through all the people. Pushing a little and being pushed, but getting closer to his target.

Of course he gained a lot of gazes, some with anger, some with curious and some others with a fun. But he didn´t care at all.

Once he was finally in the line, he took his time to admire the place. It was huge, and it quite resembles to a jail because of the metallic object in there. The windows were at the top of the walls, denying the entrance of light until the afternoon. The large tables allowed people to sit in group and the kitchens were at the bottom of the room. There was halls as second floor and a big balcony. And on the very top, an enormous symbol of the Wings of Freedom.

When Eren focused his gaze in the people, searching obviously for Mikasa, he was shocked when he found her. Only a pair of tables away from him.

She was in the middle of a table, surrounded by people, and it actually shocked him a little more, that he actually knew some of those people. They had studied together when they were young.

Stumbling and pushing, he started tried to reach her. He felt his knees trembling and his heart beat speeding each step he takes. But it seemed that as hard as he tried, it was more difficult, more people to push, more steps to take.

When he was about to reach her, she stood up from her sit and started to head to the stairs.

"No…" He let out in a gasp as someone buried an elbow in his ribs. "Mik-"

"Mikasa." He heard how someone called her name, but it wasn´t Eren´s voice.

It was harsh and sharp and cold, maybe just a whisper, but clear enough for making the whole room to shut up.

When people finally focused their gazes at the front of the room, Eren could finally step in front of the crowd.

The doors were opened and someone was standing in the entrance. Mikasa stopped in his tracks and turned immediately. Then she headed to the entrance where that certain person was waiting.

"No, Mikasa-" Eren was about to step out of the crew when a hand grabbed his arm.

"If you want to stay alive, don´t you dare to interrupt them." It was a female voice.

When Eren turned his gaze back, Mikasa was no longer in there, and the doors closed.

Slowly everybody started to whisper until the voices flooded the room again.

Eren never knew who it was, but when someone exclaimed in emotion how much authority Rivaille had, he had an enormous urge to punch him in the face.

As if his day could not be worse.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Fiush! So, yeah, this is it so far. The end is quite of trashy but I was in a hurry to end it.

However, I have a planed plot and it doesn´t sound too bad in my head, so we will see.

Also, I don´t know why I always ended my fanfics when there are haters near, so, let the hate rage on.

Reviews are always welcome.

Thanks for reading and hope you like it.

Stay strong fellow shippers.


End file.
